tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Rose Club
Rose Club is the name of the organisation that owns the 6th Ward ghoul restaurant. Its members include old survivors of the previous ghoul restaurants, other refined ghouls, as well as some fresh new blood of society's upper class. Faithful to the rose motif, all four founding members bear a rose of specific colour as their alias. = Purpose & Goals = The Rose Club has but a single purpose - to provide its members with some high class entertainment. Be it food, excitement or good company, the Rose Club's sole function is to serve the hedonism of its founders. As such, they often times stage events or even simply share a table and have a good talk. = Base = Sharing its name with the organisation, the fine establishment is housed in a considerably sizeable structure in the 6th Ward. Above the entrance, a pink neon sign welcomes all who come through the doors to the Rose Club. Past the lobby, the arena pit lays in the center, with a stage at the far end. Staircases lead up to the restricted second floor, where the private lounges can be found. The VIP chamber is located above the lobby and acts as the meeting room of the Rose Club. Naturally, it is of the grandest quality. Just opposite to it hangs the private balcony, which is where the Rose Club often times dine. Below and behind the balcony on the first floor, the storage area can be found. There are also a multitude other utility rooms of lesser importance. All of the building materials are of impeccable quality, with marble and expensive stone making up for the vast majority of the structure. Usually, coats of expensive paint conceal the original appearances of these materials. = Structure = There is a clear lack of "structure" in the Rose Club, due to the nature of the organisation. There is no hierarchy, as all members are free souls gathered together for the purpose of enjoying life. There are, however, different functions that the members fulfil. * Tojo - Serving as the host and PR person of the Rose Club, Tojo's most important function is handling the Rose Club's relations with the rest of the ghoul world. * Kinmaru Kurotsuchi - Apart from being the main sponsor financing the Rose Club, Kinmaru also served as a mole in the CCG, supposedly informing the Rose Club of any more intriguing information he stumbles upon as well as warning them in case of an incoming raid. The young gentleman did, however, join the CCG for extra adrenaline and excitement. Given his motivations as a thrill seeker, he purposefully ignored his duty, allowing the destruction of the Rose Club. * Omori Yado - Being a skilled cook in terms of both ghoul and human cuisine, Omori originates from the previous ghoul restaurants. His duties include preparing meals for the Rose Club, as well as handling any matters related to the Scrappers. * Tatsuo Shinoda - Given his knowledge and connections, Shinoda handles all of the logistics and the paperwork relating to the ghoul restaurant. = Customs = Given their high-class, the Rose club are people who value good manners and sophistication. Since they are rather refined, they prefer dealing with people who can match their style. Alternatively, finding intriguing people that bear unique traits is another way to catch their attention, albeit in a different sense. = Known Members = * Kinmaru Kurotsuchi - Black Rose * Tatsuo Shinoda - White Rose * Tojo - Red Rose * Omori Yado - Purple Rose Category:Factions Category:Rose Club